


Tim Drake Short #4: One Moment To Another

by Akoia



Series: Tim Drake Shorts [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Fluff, Sleep, Tim Needs Sleep, damian cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akoia/pseuds/Akoia
Summary: Tim hasn't been sleeping well, and Damian cares more than one would think.





	Tim Drake Short #4: One Moment To Another

Hey, if You have an idea for a prompt message me on my [tumblr](https://justbatfamheadcannons.tumblr.com/)! I'd love to hear from y'all. What do you want to see more of? Less of? Would you like a story with multiple chapters. 

 

* * *

 

Tim sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in his hands. He didn’t know how long he’d been awake. It must have been days. He took another drink and looked down at the papers he had scattered around him, the details of a particularly difficult case. How could he justify sleep when there were people suffering? 

Forty women had disappeared in the past ten years. There had been nothing to connect them together, no calling card, no body. Nothing. So the police had assumed that all forty were isolated cases, added to the hundreds of other who had disappeared off the streets of Gotham city. But Tim had seen the inconsistencies. Small threads of connection that seemed to shine like the florescent green monster energy drink he’d made his coffee with. 

He could hear footsteps and raised his head, downing the rest of the coffee. He frowned when he saw who it was. Damian. Robin. Winner of most annoying little brother four years running. “Shouldn’t you be at the tower, in Jump City, or not here in general?” Tim asked, grabbing one of the papers, trying to look busy. 

“You haven slept yet.” Damian stated. “It’s starting to worry Grayson. He’s coming back tonight to check up on you.” 

Tim hummed and nodded. “That’s nice, now leave me alone.” He said. “I’m  _very_ busy with this case.” 

Damian didn’t say anything, filling up a glass of water, and drinking quietly. Tim thought he we off the hook, that the ornery thirteen-year-old would get what he needed and leave him be. But Damian didn’t leave. He grabbed a slice of cold cheese pizza and sat down next to Tim at the table. He picked up a few of the documents and looked them over with careful eyes. He put them away into the folder Tim had brought in days before. He did the same with another stack. 

“What are you doing?” Tim asked slowly. 

“You’re no help to anyone if you drop dead from exhaustion.” Damian explained. “Now, you’re going to take a brake. At least until the end of Grayson’s visit.” 

“No, I’m not.” Tim grabbed the folder from Damian quickly. “I need to finish this case.” 

“You need to take better care of yourself, Drake.” Damian said. 

“What does it matter to you, demon boy?” He snapped angrily. He saw Damian flinch slightly, but didn’t take it back, not even when he felt the guilt in his chest. 

“I care, Drake.” He said, holding out his hand for the folder. “You need sleep. You have hardly moved from this spot for four days. For the love of God, you’ve been drinking Monster Coffee for the last two days. That can’t be good for you.” 

“I’m fine.” Tim said, setting the papers down and leaning back in his chair. “I’ll be fine.” 

“Go to sleep.” Damian ordered, taking the folder back. “Just eight hours, that’s all I’m asking. How are you helping anyone if you’re too exhausted to move.” 

Time looked him over for a good while before nodding and standing from the table. He swayed and looked down when he felt a small hand on his upper arm. Damian helped him up to his room, and laid him down in his large bed. Tim could feel his eyes starting to drift closed as soon as his head touched the soft feather pillow. Damian threw a blanket over him and sat down on a chair by the bed. 

“What are you doing?” Tim asked sleepily. 

“I don’t trust you won’t run off to work the second my back is turned. So I’m going to sit here, and wait until you’re asleep. No negotiation.” Damian said. He pulled out his phone and ignored Tim. 

Damian didn’t have to wait long. Not even three minutes went by until Damian saw the rise and fall of Tim’s chest.  He watched for just awhile longer and found that he didn’t want to leave. He rolled his eyes and looked back down at his phone. What would a few more minutes hurt?  


End file.
